epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elite
The Elite is an entity that resides in the Center of the Universe. He has unlimited power, but cannot use that power since he is imprisoned. The Elite granted Philox his lightning powers, and used him as a pawn. Philox was utilized by the Elite to conquer the universe and eventually kill the Creators, but Philox ultimately wasn't powerful enough. History In ancient times, eons before the events of Epic Mario Bros, there was an alternate dimension where Creator-like beings ruled. They evolved rapidly, and quickly became that universe's leading species. However, an evil called the Dark Matter Curse arrived and put an end to the empire. Everything seemed lost, until three Creators managed to arrive at the EMB universe, or the normal dimension. They enhanced the people's way of life using their extraordinary powers. Despite this, they decided they would rather be guardians than god. The Creators wanted to keep a balance in place in the new universe, so they found the Creator Realm where they would reside and keep peace. They also wanted to prevent the Dark Matter Curse from arriving in the new universe, as the Creators did not want this dimension to have the same fate as their's. One Creator, named the Elite, did not approve of this and wanted to shape the universe in his own image. He wanted to be the almighty god. The Creators would not stand for that, so they dueled on the planet Terramorph, directly in the center of the universe. The planet was destroyed in the war, and the primitive species went extinct in the process. The two Creators ultimately triumphed, and they used their advanced technology to seal the Elite away. The Elite was transformed into a gas state, and imprisoned on Terramorph. The planet was transformed into a massive flying fortress to keep the Elite within his prison. This base was called the Center of the Universe, due to it's location. Eons following the events that occurred, the Elite managed to lure one of the most powerful beings in the universe to him. Philox's fleet arrived in 1966, and was commissioned by the Elite himself to conquer every world in the known universe. As a reward, he would obtain powers. Of course, this was all the Elite's plan to use Philox as a pawn to eventually get his revenge on the other Creators. When Philox failed to destroy the last planet, the Mushroom Kingdom, the Elite granted Philox his powers anyway. This is because the Mushroom Kingdom is filled with Warp Crystals, and igniting them with a Mothership's Superweapon could allow access to the Creator's Realm. Furthermore, Philox is tricked into thinking the Creators were evil, when in reality, the Elite is the evil entity. Philox doesn't destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, but does arrive in the Creator's Realm. He stood no chance against the might of the Creators, and perished at the hands of them. Trivia * The Elite was originally going to be an AI, or Artificial Intelligence * The Elite was also going to be the main antagonist of the EMB Movie 3. * The Elite is several million years old. * In the Movie 3 Teaser, the Elite says, "He did all the work. It was all part of my plan, my universal domination. I own this universe now..." This is a reference to how Philox did the Elite's dirty work for him, and that now he could rule. The problem is, Philox didn't do all the work as he failed to kill the Creators. Category:Characters